Gravedigger
by ADiamondForHisGun
Summary: When Clay needs more members around the Redwood, he will go to great lengths to ensure he has the best. When he realizes that the best may cause him to lose his own men, how will he handle his mistakes? Will he be able to undo it or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **I do not own SOA, but I do own the characters of Scarlett Rose, Hollywood, London, and Soup.

This is something different, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I am only going to post the first chapter, and if I get some reviews, I will continue, if I don't, then I won't. I am curious on how this is going to go.

This story is going to take place, a little bit after the second season ends. Some things in this have nothing to do with season three, but that is why it's just a story.

**Full Synopsis: **_Scarlett Rose isn't your typical Old Lady. A lot has happened with over the past few years that has her hoping to make it though the next, fighting a severe case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, she needs order in her life, yet there is nothing about her lift that has order. When an unexpected, and unwanted offer is given to her, and her Nomads, will she be able to handle Charming or will she pack up and leave taking her Nomads with her?_

_**Play List- **__Disturbed: Down With The Sickness  
__Dave Matthews Band: Gravedigger  
__Five Finger Death Punch: Never Enough_

Anyway, please, ENJOY this new, and a little different story. Reviews and some _constructive_ criticism is welcomed. Again, this is going to be a little different, but please ENJOY, give it a chance, so, ENJOY and REVIEW!

**P.S. **If you are interested, there are pictures of Hollywood, Scarlett, London, and Soup in my profile, if you would like to take a look, they are the pictures that are explained in the beginning.

* * *

Clay leaned back in his chair and looked around. They could use a few extra hands around the table. Happy said he was going to stick around, he would be in and out, more in than out. Tig, he was shaking his head. He didn't like the idea of more people around the table. "How many are you looking at?" He asked the question on everyone's mind. "There is a group of Nomads, Hap, you know the ones don't yah?" He asked and Happy snorted. "Yeah, I know 'em." He said and shook his head. "They are Nomad for a reason Clay." He added and Clay nodded. "They won't tell me no." He said, it was Jax's turn to roll his eyes, "You sure about that?" He asked and Clay nodded. "I know it." He said simply. "Well, I don't know how to get a hold of them, so don't ask me." Happy said and shook his head. He didn't like the idea, he was not going to be around when it blew up in the Mother Charters face either. "If I reach them, you got leverage to make sure they show up?" Clay asked and looked at Happy. "What do you want me to do?" Happy asked and looked at him, not wanting to push his luck on this fight, he knew he was going to lose. There was few people that he feared, and Clay was about to bring them into his club house.

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathingBroken your servant I kneel(Will you give in to me?)It seems what's left of my human sideIs slowly changing in me(Will you give in to me?)_

"One of 'em got an Ol' Lady?" He asked and Happy sighed. "Yeah, last time I head, one of 'em did." He said and nodded. "Would the name, Scarlett Rose _Red_ Duffy mean anything to you?" Juice piped up and Happy flexed his hand and turned towards Juice. "It might, why?" He asked and Clay shot his a cheeky smile. "Well, I reckon that we pay Ms. Duffy a visit tomorrow." Jax looked from Clay to Happy, and then to Juice. "Something you want to share with the class?" He asked and looked at them. Clay turned and looked at Jax, and then around the rest of the table, the confused faces only made Clay smile even bigger. He didn't want to leave everyone in the outs, but wasn't sure if they needed to know. Clay turned and looked at Juice. "Show 'em the newest members." He announced and Happy shook his head. "I am telling you, this might not be the best…" He started to say and Clay cut him off, "Nomad, you voice, I hear it, doesn't mean shit." He said and watched as Happy flexed his hand again.

_Looking at my own reflectionWhen suddenly it changesViolently it changes (oh no)There is no turning back nowYou've woken up the demon in me_

"Ok, first up, we have a Mr. Jack _Hollywood_ Ricci, spent 8 total combined years in prison for a number of things, grand theft, breaking and entering, drunk in public, assault with a deadly weapon, possession and attempt to sale illegal narcotics, and possession of an illegal firearm. He just got out of prison two years ago for the assault charge, went nomad the following day, and when he is around, its normally in Bakersfield, has an 'Ol Lady by the name of Scarlett Rose Duffy." He said and handed a picture of the man. The picture seemed to be taken off of a surveillance video. He seemed to be between the ages of 23 and 28. He was over six-foot tall, arms covered in tattoos, black hair, aviator sunglasses attached to his shirt, baseball bat in hand. "That would be his weapon of choice from what I hear." Juice said and watched as the picture was passed around. "Say's he's called Hollywood for how 'pretty' he is, when he was part of Vegas, or at least he prospected there, they used his looks to get the ladies at the bars, that and he is from LA." Juice said and watched as the other men laughed. Chibs went to hand Happy the picture and watched as he shoved it back at Juice. "I know what he fucking looks like." He snapped at him.

"Ok, next, we have a Mr. James _Soup_ Campbell. Spent five years in the marines, dishonorably discharged, spent four years in military prison, that is accounted for as part of his five years, doesn't say what for, can't find it either, but he's wicked with a gun, and one mean ass mother fucker, but from what my sources say, he is pretty simple minded." Juice said and passed the picture of a man holding a gun, wearing a beanie, squinting into the camera. "Let me guess," Chibs said and slid the picture past Happy, "You know him too?" He asked and Happy grunted and eyed Clay across the table.

"Next, this is my favorite, actually, the one I can't tell you anything about." Juice said and passed the picture to Bobby. "All I know is his name is _London_, he is from Hap's home town, looks just like him, but isn't related, or so Hap says." Juice said and looked around. "Ain't **no** brother of mine." Happy said and Jax looked up from the picture. "Shit, looks like yah." He said. He looked at the picture and passed it to Clay, "Love the pretty tattoos." Clay said and laughed with Tig. "Don't tell him that." Happy muttered and shook his head. "He prospected in Tacoma, right around the same time as Hap, actually." Juice said and looked around. "That's all that I can tell you, I don't know anything else." He said and Happy looked around. "He is a dick, loud mouthed, asshole, doesn't know how to keep his trap shut, hasn't spent a day locked up because he just up and leaves, that's why he is Nomad, he's a chicken shit." He said and everyone looked at him. "Um, ok then." Juice said awkwardly.

_I can see inside you, the sickness is risingDon't try to deny what you feel(Will you give in to me?)It seems that all that was good has diedAnd is decaying in me(Will you give in to me?)_

"What about the ones chick, what do we know about her?" Jax asked and Clay eyed him. "Why bored with your's?" He asked and looked at him. "No, if we are going to gossip about these guys might as well tell us what we are getting by bringing them here." He said and Tig snorted, "If I remember right, I met Scarlett once, or at least her legs, she has amazing legs." He said and Happy's frown deepened if that was possible. His head was racing with thoughts and memories. Ones that he has spent years and years trying to forget.

"Ok, well, here, I have a picture of her, or her face at least, that is." He said handed Jax a picture and Jax took it letting a loud whistle leave his lips. "Now, that, is one hell of a red head." He said and looked at the picture. "Ms. Scarlett Rose _Red_ Duffy, record as clean as a whistle, other than a shit load of speeding tickets, must have some money, from what it looks like, she came from money, took her trust fund, graduated from University of Nevada with a degree in dance, and theater." He said and looked around and shrugged, "From what I can find, she lives in Bakersfield." He said and Chibs turned and went to pass the picture but Happy snatched it. He looked at the picture, with a far off look in his eyes. It didn't go unnoticed either. "You ok Killah?" Tig asked and Happy shook his head and handed Juice the picture. "Pretty sure that where ever you send any of those boys, Scarlett Rose is somewhere close." He said and shrugged. "She doesn't seem like a problem, and what I hear from Vegas, when Hollywood was in jail, she kept those boys in line, didn't pull any prison shit, didn't fuck around, and shit, from what I hear, Hollywood, loyal as fuck, when he's away doesn't touch the crow eaters or sweet butts." He said and Clay nodded. "Well, how are we going to reach them?" He asked.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

Scarlett opened her eyes, it was late, three in the morning. She was exhausted. She had been out late clubbing with her friends, well, with some coworkers. The pounding on her door was getting louder. She stumbled towards the door and opened it. Then swung the door open and came face to face with Soup. "What are you…" She stared to ask but he pushed the door open and stocked past her. "Sup Red?" He asked as he walked past her. "Soup, what are you doing here, in my house, apartment, thing?" She slurred and shut the door. He turned and looked at her, taking in her disheveled appearance, he smirked. "You been out drinking Scarlett?" He asked. She frowned, standing there, in the skinny jeans, and sequined top, make up smeared, "Maybe, why are you here?" She asked and he shrugged. "Hollywood heard someone was looking for us, told me to get here when I could." He said and she nodded. "I'm going back to bed." She said and walked up the stairs shaking her head.

_It seems you're having some troubleIn dealing with these changesLiving with these changes (oh no)The world is a scary placeNow that you've woken up the demon in me_

Soup sat down, kicking off his boots and heating over the food that Scarlett must of cooked yesterday, because of her OCD, there was a date and label, he sat down with a beer and started to eat the grilled chicken. He was about to take only the third bite when a knock on the door brought him out of his feeding frenzy. He stopped and walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of him was London. "What are you doing here?" He asked and looked around. "Hollywood called me." London said, a scratchy deep voice left him lips. "Well, he called me too, any idea who wants to see us?" He asked and London shrugged and took a deep breath. "Any more food?" He asked and Soup nodded and watched as London stocked off.

London rummaged through Scarlett's refrigerator, and then pulled out a container of spaghetti from two days ago. He shoved it into the microwave, grabbed a fork and a beer and joined Soup in the kitchen.

"What does Holly have up his sleeve?" Soup asked eyeing London who sat in a chair eating, who only shrugged. "Think Scarlett is pregnant?" He asked randomly. "No." London shrugged. "Me either, that would be pretty funny though." He said and London shrugged. "So…" He started to say and London shot him a look and he instantly shut up. They both sat there eating in silence, when the door flew open and Hollywood walked inside. They both turned and looked at him. "Well, look what the cat drug in." London said and set the plate on the coffee table. "What is so important, I had prime pussy waiting on me tonight." He said and Hollywood looked at them and walked into the Living room. "We are going to be sticking around here for a few days." He said sinking down into a chair. "Why is that?" London asked leaning towards him. "Because, I heard on the grapevine, we are about to get a very unwelcome offer." He said and sat back into the chair opposite London. "How do you know, what kind of visit?" Soup asked. Hollywood sighed. "From Charming." He said and stood up. "Where's Scarlett?" He asked and Soup laughed. "Passed out I'm guessing, she was pretty drunk earlier." He said and Hollywood laughed. "Well, I am going to bed, be ready tomorrow, we are going to have a very long few days." He said and walked towards the stairs in the house. He walked up and saw Scarlett passed out in bed and laughed. He kicked off his shoes and his pants and shirt and climbed into bed with her.

~*~The Next Day~*~

"You are going and that is that." Clay said and eyed Happy as he tried to leave. "What are you talking about, I don't, I told," He tried to say, and Clay shook his head. "I already talked to Quinn, you are coming with us." He said and climbed on his bike. Jax walked past Happy and stopped. "What is so bad with these guys?" He asked quietly. Happy shook his head. "Nothing." He snapped and got on his bike and started it. As they rode though the main street of Charming, there was more thoughts going though Happy's head. His mother, his _brother_, his father, or lack there of, his _ex_, and his friends. They were going into a shit storm, there was a reason these guys were Nomads. There was very few things that Happy was afraid of, he was done some sick, twisted, messed up, unnatural things, but this was one of the things he was afraid of, seeing these people again.

~*~Bakersfield~*~

_GravediggerWhen you dig my graveCould you make it shallowSo that I can feel the rainGravedigger_

"Holly, baby, what the shit is all over my floor!" Scarlett yelled. "Chill Red, I am cleaning!" Soup yelled referring to the mud that was all over the floor. "This isn't normal, what are you _all_ doing here, at the same time?" She said and looked at the three men in front of her. "Scarlett, go get dressed." Hollywood said and she looked at him. "What, now, why?" She asked and he sighed. "Because we are getting company." He said simply. "More of you?" She asked and he sighed. "Yes, now, _go_." He said and pointed towards the steps. "Shit." She muttered and walked upstairs. She pulled on a green polo shirt and a pair of black short shorts. She fixed her hair and did her make up.

_Ring around the RoseyPocket full o'poseyAshes to ashesWe all fall down_

She walked down the stairs a few minutes later and looked around. The house was spotless. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She frowned did they leave and she missed it? She walked outside and London was walking back up the street, along with the other two. "Where did you guys go?" She asked sitting on the porch and looking at them as they came close. "See my mother." London said and Scarlett nodded. "How's she doing?" She asked and he shrugged. "She's been better." He said and Scarlett nodded. Hollywood sat down behind Scarlett and pulled her against him. "Now, listen to me Scar." He said and she leaned her head back and looked up at him. "What?" She asked and looked at his green eyes. "When our _visitors_ get here, I want you to behave, keep 'yah trap shut." He said and looked at her. She frowned. "Why?" She said confused. He never has told her that. "Because, I know what you are like, and this is a group, that London, Soup and I are going to deal with on our own." He said and she sighed. "Does it have something to do with…" She started to ask but Hollywood let a low growl escape his lips. Scarlett shut up, not wanting to piss him off.

London walked out of the house holding a cigarette, and looking at them. "Well, when they getting here?" He asked and Hollywood shrugged. "According to Quinn, they _all_ are coming." He said and Scarlett turned and looked confused. "All?" She asked. London laughed loudly. "What am I excited, I'm like fucking ready to hit someone or fuck someone." He said and sat on the swing and looked around. "Is that wrong of me?" He asked and watched as Scarlett frowned. "Want to go for a round Red?" He asked and she shook her head and laughed. "Naw, baby, sloppy seconds, not my thing." She said and stood up and stretched. She heard the sound of motorcycles, and felt Hollywood grip her legs. "Remember what I told yah." He said and she nodded and watched as Soup walked back out of the house, a salad in his hands. "Aw, I just made food." He said and shook his head. Scarlett watched as the bikes parked in her driveway, and she watched as each member took off the helmets. When her eyes locked with one of the men, she threw her head back and laughed, loudly.

"Shit, London, should of sold tickets to this one." She said and walked onto the porch and sat next to Soup, taking his salad and taking a bite. "Thanks doll." She said to him and watched as the men approached them. "House." Hollywood said and pointed at the door, his words directed at Scarlett. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "See wouldn't of made any money anyway." London called after her. "Cook me food woman!" Soup yelled into the half open window. "Fuck off asshole." She yelled back out of the window.

Scarlett kept glancing out of the window, trying in vain to see what they were discussing. She kept hearing London laughing. At times he was hissing, but, she didn't know about what. She would hear Soup throw his two sense in to what ever they were talking about with a loud "Fuck you." or an annoyed. "No fucking way." Out of all of the voices, she has yet to hear Hollywood utter a peep. That usually happened when he was pissed. It happened a lot. He seemed to be livid over something. Scarlett walked into her living room and cleaned the mess that London and Soup made last night. She just finished washing the dishes when she heard a thud. She stopped and popped her head out of the kitchen and saw everyone walking into the house. Hollywood mumbled something to Soup who walked towards her. "Sup Red?" He asked and eyed her slowly. Scarlett shook her head and looked at him. "What's going on?" She hissed and Soup sighed. She looked at him. "Um, that isn't my place to say." He said simply and walked out. "Oh, by the way," He said and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. "Play nice." He said and smirked, waving her into the room. "Always do." She muttered and followed him.

Hollywood stood looking around. Scarlett could tell, just from the way that he stood, he was mad. She walked up and placed her hand on his upper arm. "Holly, I am going to go out for a while…" She said, for the first time, not wanting to know what was going on. "Naw, stay here." He said and she eyed him and rolled her eyes. "Why?" She said and looked at him. "Well, this is some funny shit." He said and she looked at him. "Oh is it now?" She asked and crossed her arms. London snorted and pointed at the older man. "Clay, over here, thinks that we would ben-e-fit from joining up with the Charming Charter." He said and Scarlett looked at him and crossed her arms. "That so?" She asked and Soup grinned from the other side of the room. "We tried to explain to him, that he must be crazy, but now I see that he is, because he actually put Holly, London and that fool, in the same room." He said and shot him thumb back towards Happy. Scarlett rolled her eyes and looked at him. "So, that would mean…" She asked and looked around, trying to pick her words correct. "That means what exactly?" She asked and looked at him. "That would mean that, now, they are threatening to strip us if we don't." London sneered and Scarlett looked at him, her head cocked to the side. "Well, looks like you're leaving again then huh?" She asked and Hollywood turned and finally spoke. "You're call, you want to be around him, then we do it, if not, then, we finish this shit." He said and Scarlett looked at him. "I'll think about it." She said and slid her hand into Hollywood's back pocket and slid out his wallet, and walked towards the door, tossing it back after she took the credit cards out of it. "I don't want blood on _that_ new sofa." She said and he nodded. "Ok." Soup yelled as she shut the door and walked out to her car.

"Well, you heard that girl." Hollywood said and looked around the room. "Get the fuck out of _my_ house." He snapped and watched as no one moved. London stood up and walked over to the smallest of the group, well, not exactly the smallest, more like the prettiest looking on. He grabbed him and started to shove him towards the door, and watched, as he looked like he was in shock, as he stumbled down the stairs. London turned cracking his knuckles and looked around the room. "Get the fuck out of the house." He snapped and Clay stood up and laughed slightly at his VP's angered expression. He stood up and walked over to Hollywood, since he seemed to be the leader of the bunch. He patted his Nomad patch, "Think about it." He said and Hollywood looked at him with narrowed eyes. "It's up to Scarlett Rose, not me, I already told you that." He said and glanced at Happy. "But, I can tell you, it isn't looking good." He said and Clay raised his eyebrows. "Just bring her down, let you guys check it out. I don't reach out to people for no reason." He said. London stood there, looking at Happy and smirked. "What's wrong _brother_?" He asked and laughed loudly at Happy's face. Hollywood snorted and took two long strides and stood next to him. He reached into his cut pocket and shoved something at him. Happy took it, didn't even look at it and locked eyes with Hollywood. "Stay the fuck away for her." He hissed and looked at where everyone else was standing. Soup looked around and threw his arms up. "Let the pissing contest begin!" He loud loudly and walked into the kitchen. "She didn't make food, damn it." He said and shook his head.

~*~Later that night~*~

_It's never enoughNo it's never enoughNo matter what I say_

Scarlett looked down at Hollywood as she straddled his lap. He had his hands gripped firmly on her hips and looked up at her. "I don't think this is a good idea." She said and he looked at her and frowned. He couldn't make out the face she was making, it was too dark. "Why?" He asked and looked at her, concentrating on feeling her movements, if she was being serious, of just messing with his head. "I don't think that they really would be like they were today, especially if they need you that bad." She said, and he was silent for a long time. "That is true." He said and she sighed. "They actually came here, and asked, Clay Marrow isn't one to ask for anything Holly, and you know it." She said and he sighed. "He seemed to have done his research on us though." He said and Scarlett nodded. "What did he all find out?" She asked. "Just about us, and some other shit, seems clueless in the drama that you like to bring." He said and Scarlett laughed loudly. "Can't help it." She said and he snorted, "I don't know about all of that." He said.

_In the end we're all just chalk lines on the concreteDrawn only to be washed awayFor the time that I've been givenI am what I am_

Hollywood looked up at Scarlett and sighed. She was right. There was more to this. Maybe he could make some phone calls and find out. "Holly?" Scarlett said and hit him. "What? Sorry love." He said and Scarlett rolled her eyes. "I said, you owe me." She said and smirked. He laughed. "I owe you shit little girl." He said an she frowned at him and pressed her lips to his own. "But that's where your wrong." She said and kissed his neck, "You said you would let me chose." She said and he laughed. "Biggest mistake of my life." She said and he grinned. "I think that if I agree to do this, that we are walking into a trap." He said and she sighed. "You really think that _he_ would do that to you guys?" He asked and she sighed. "No, I honestly don't why don't we take a ride out there tomorrow?" She asked and he looked at her. "You sure about that love?" He said and she nodded. "Yeah, I think we need an adventure." She said and he smirked and climbed on top of her. "Good." He said and kissed down her body. She threw her head back when her reached her center. Her hands running through his hair as she felt the way his tongue lapped at her clit. "Don't stop!" She gasped. She felt him grin against her, and his hands slip up her thigh, and throwing it over his shoulder, sliding a finger deep inside her. She moaned loudly. Jumping slightly from the knock on the door. "Fuck off Hollywood, if I don't get pussy neither do you!" London yelled pounding on the door. Scarlett laughed, totally losing the mood she was in when Hollywood stood up and stocked up to the door, yelling at London to fuck off, and closing it climbing back into the bed pulling her close. Kissing her gently, he sighed. "All you have to do is say no, and we are gone, just keep that in mind Scar." He said kissing her again, and holding her tight so she could fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys, glad that you are enjoying this so far. I do not own SOA but I do own Soup, London, Hollywood, and Scarlett Rose.

Please keep Enjoying and Reviewing. It makes me so happy to get the reviews. I really would love some more feedback, remember the more reviews, the sooner the chapters.

**Play list: **Sixx A.M.- Van Nuys  
Bullet For My Valentine- All These Things I Hate  
Trivium- To The Rats  
Trivium- Anthem (We Are The Fire)  
Bleeding Through- Love In Slow Motion  
Bleeding Through- Line In The Sand

Anyway, Please ENJOY and REVIEW

* * *

~*!~Charming, California~*~

_Everybody gets high  
Everybody gets low  
Everybody gets bruised  
Everybody gets sold_

Happy looked around the table. "He took the bait, they will be here, I know London, he won't let this one go." He said and looked at everyone. "There is nothing to worry about man, we need some more people like them." Clay said and Happy looked up at him. "What do you mean?" He said and looked at him. "We have a shit storm brewing with the Mayans, and we are going to need those ruthless killers, now I don't know what kind of drama you have with them, but you will suck it up, or fight it out in the ring." He said and Happy nodded. "I would enjoy that more than you know." He said after a few minutes. Tig looked at where Happy sat, he was calm, at least he looked calm, but there was not way of knowing because that is how he always looked. Tig stopped Happy on their way out of the church. "Talk to me, if you don't want 'em here, they won't be here." He said. Happy shook his head. "No, it's fine." He said and sat in front of the bar drinking. Tig noticed the more he drank the more he kept reaching into his cut pocket. He never took out what was inside it though.

_You don't have to lie,  
I know that's what I'll do  
I don't want my mom to know  
That I never loved my life  
And I sold my soul_

"What's up brother?" Clay asked sitting next to Happy as he just looked straight ahead. He looked at Clay slowly and shrugged. "You know what is up, but you act like you don't." He said and Clay smiled slightly. "Well, it doesn't matter, it's the past, and it needs to stay there, I meant what I said, you have a problem with it, fight it out in the ring." He said and Happy nodded. "I have a feeling I will be there a lot." He said standing and heading down the hall.

_And everyone's eyes are blue  
And everyone's mouth is dry  
And nobody wants to die_

_~*~_The Next Day~*~

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears,  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find a safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like.._

"Scarlett Rose, we are leaving!" Hollywood yelled starting is bike. Scarlett hurried out of the house, she was clad in skin tight blue jeans, and a even tighter white tee. Her red hair was down, and straighten, and she looked good. The green stilettos on her feet made Hollywood smirk, remembering what happened last night. "My, my, my, look at you." London whistled. Scarlett smirked. "You trying to make us kill him?" Soup asked and she climbed on the back of Hollywood's bike. "Maybe." She said and laughed as Hollywood took off.

He didn't bother to call and say that they were coming. He didn't bother to mention that Scarlett would be there with them. All he bothered to do was make sure his gun was secured in his cut, and he had a bullets. The day was perfect for the drive. He couldn't of asked for a better day to sign away his life. They took a long time to decide that they would stick around, but they wouldn't join them. They would actually let Happy's idea of staying Nomad but sticking around be their calling, that way if they needed to leave, they could. Stopping just out side of town for gas, Scarlett stretched her legs and looked around. She noticed two stray Mayans, and shook her head. "Idiots." She muttered grabbing a bottle of water and paying for it. She strutted back out to Hollywood's bike and climbed on the back of it drinking the water as they discussed the plan. "Scarlett, she won't say anything about anything." Hollywood said and London nodded. "Good thing Red." He laughed. "Wouldn't want anyone to cry." He said and Scarlett and Soup laughed loudly. "I will be good, but London has to be good too." She said as Hollywood took her water and finished it. "I'm always good Red." London said and smiled brightly. She laughed and shook her head, shifting slightly so Hollywood could climb on. "Let's do this." Soup said and started his bike.

_Every lie Shoved back Down your throat  
By our hands  
A skull fuck  
For every word  
Just try to breathe  
Don't fuck with this_

"This one time, at band camp…" Soup yelled over his bike as they passed the 'Welcome To Charming' sign. Scarlett flicked him off and laughed as he made a shocked face. They drove thought the small town and took the opportunity to look around. Scarlett checked out the small shops, and where things were, she watched the look the police gave them as they drove though. She watched as they passed three of the members walking out of a barber shop. She laughed to herself as they hurried to get on their bikes and follow them. Pulling up to Teller-Marrow, Scarlett watched everyone stop what they were doing. Parking their bikes, near the others, Hollywood helped Scarlett off the bike. "How are you're feet doing?" He said and laughed. "Fine thank you very much." She said and shook her head. "Well, let's do this." London said and followed them as they walked towards the garage.

_Break every bone in your face  
If you mess with my life Mess with our life  
I'll mess with your blood  
Bury you in a coffin made of your,  
__A coffin made of your deceptions_

"Does this mean you accept my offer?" Clay asked walking up to them. Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell me, why I should say yes." She said and he turned and looked at her. The initial shock of an 'Ol Lady speaking out of turn, and rude to him was something he wasn't used to. He pushed the want to slap the smirk off her face aside and looked at Tig who stood next to him gritting his teeth. "I would think they you would want to say yes, or you wouldn't be here." He said and she laughed. "I'm not some idiot." She said and he eyed her. "Never said that you were." He said and she looked at him. "Why are you so interested in them." She asked and crossed her arms. "There are plenty of other Nomads, just as crazy as them." She said and Clay nodded. "Follow me somewhere more private doll." He said and led them towards the club house. He opened the door, and yelled at Juice and Happy to leave. Scarlett watched as they walked out of the club house shooting confused looks. He shut and locked the door.

_Just when they thought you were through  
You've burned their lies, now you're strengthened it's true  
Turn your backs on your enemies  
And let those motherfuckers rot in their jealousy_

"I don't want to know what has went on between Happy and London." He said and looked at them. "I don't really give a shit. You're right there are plenty of other Nomads that I could have asked, but you three, have stuck together, like fucking glue, and for some reason, you come as a package deal. Hollywood is the brains and the strength, Soup is the one that goes in guns blazing, and London get's you out of the situation, and that is what I need, strength, brains, and no regret shooting." He said and looked at them. Scarlett glanced at Hollywood and frowned. "Then ask Happy to do it." She said and shook her head, "He's all three in one." "What if we don't want to do this, we don't even know what it is." Soup said and looked at Clay and Tig. "Ask her step out." He said and pointed at Scarlett. Hollywood turned and looked at her. "Remember what I told you." He said and She nodded. "I know, thank you." She said and walked out of the club house. He said and she walked outside.

Scarlett looked around and noticed a picnic table. Sitting down the next thing she noticed was an older woman stocking towards her. She wanted to throw her head back and laugh at the way she walked. She was the Queen. Scarlett Rose wasn't stupid. She knew what it was, and how things worked. She leaned back into the wood on the back of the table and sighed loudly. "Hello." The woman said and looked at her. She eyed her like she was a piece of meat. "Well, well, well." She said and looked at her. She stopped right in front of Scarlett and set her hands on her hips. "What's your name?" She asked and looked at her. Scarlett smirked and shook her head. "Scarlett Rose." She said and looked at her. "Gemma." The woman said and waived her off. Scarlett rolled her eyes, biting her lip, she kept hearing Hollywood in the back of her mind. _**Be good. **_That made Scarlett smile even wider. He didn't know the meaning of be good. She looked around her eyes scanning the area. She saw the way that Gemma stood by Happy and spoke to him. Although from what she could see, he wasn't saying anything back to her. She locked eyes with him for the briefest second and he dropped his head down. She watched as a shorter man, with tattoos on his head walked next to the blond one that wore the VP patch. They saw her, and they turned and glanced at happy. _I wonder if he opened his mouth._ That was racing through her mind. She sighed and shook her head.

She heard the door to the club house bang open and watched Hollywood walked out of the building. London stood behind him as did Soup. They looked around until they saw where Scarlett was seated. She sat up a little straighter when they walked over. "Well?" She asked and Hollywood shrugged. "They do need us." He said and Scarlett shook her head. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea, why you guys?" She asked and London looked around and then glanced back at her. "Because, we are the best." He said and Scarlett snorted. "Yeah at being dicks." She said and looked at Hollywood. "This going to be our new home huh?" She asked and watched as he sighed. "Yeah, it's looking that way." He said and she shook her head. "So what does that mean?" She asked and watched as Clay called everyone towards the clubhouse. "Mean, they are going in there now to vote on it." He said and she nodded. "Am I going to have to come with you guys?" She asked and London looked at her and took two large strides and stood in front of her. "Yes, there is no doubt in my mind that you will be sticking around here." He said and she sighed loudly. "Ok." She said and looked at Soup. "Well, guess this means, I have packing to do." She said and shook her head. "Shit, I hate packing, it drives my OCD crazy."

~*~Around The Redwood~*~

_I will always feel and I will always care.  
I wish she was my enemy  
but I'm still waiting here for her to hold my  
her to steal my  
her to pick up the pieces of promises never  
moves in slow motionSonically as the rain._

"Happy?" "Happy!" Clay snapped, Happy looked up blinking, "Sorry, what?" He said and Clay frowned, "That's it." He said and looked at him. "You, tell us right now, you have been through a lot and you have done a lot for us, never asked why, never complained, so why are you so against this?" He asked. Happy looked around and realized all his brother around the table were looking at him. "I don't have an issue, nothing a good round in the ring won't cure." He said and the loud whoops and hollers were admitted from everyone. "Well, let's do this." Clay said slamming the gravel down. The doors opened and he sent Chibs out to find everyone.

Hollywood stood by the bar, behind Scarlett kissing on her neck slightly, London sat two chairs away from them drinking a beer, and Soup sat on the only tattered leather sofa watching cartoons. Chibs cleared his throat and looked around. "They are ready for you." He said and Hollywood said one last thing in Scarlett's ear before moving away. London stood next followed by Soup as they walked into the chapel.

_And her love moves slowly  
This time now I'm dying for you to call my name.  
I'm waiting.  
Still tell me I am not alone.  
I'm still waiting.I'm still fighting._

Hollywood stood with his arms crossed looking back at all the eyes that looked at him. "So, I take it, your Old Lady is going to _let_ you stick around for a while?" He asked and looked at them. London snorted. "Cold day in hell that short shit told him what to do." He said and Hollywood smirked. He shook his head and looked around and then frowned at the smirk Clay was giving him. "When do you want us here?" He asked and Clay shrugged, "No time like the present." Soup frowned. "What about Scarlett, she has to get everything, someone needs to take her home. " He said and Hollywood nodded. "Next week, Sunday, we will be here for Church, I assume you do have Church on Sunday mornings?" He asked and Clay nodded. "Then, we will see you on Sunday." He said pounded his gravel.

Scarlett watched as everyone came back out and shook her head, "Let's go." Hollywood said, she nodded and stood up, following in step with them as they walked out of the door. Happy took a deep breath, and followed. The second London touched the door he turned around and looked at him. "Something you want to say?" He sneered and Happy smirked, every ounce of killer in him, mixing with adrenalin that pumped though his veins. He smirked, and reeled his fist back and punched him right in the face. Scarlett felt London stumble into her and she flew into Hollywood's back. Causing Hollywood to turn around. Instinct in him to grab his gun, but laughter beat him over when he saw London and Happy. "Holly, do something." Scarlett gasped. "Na, let 'em deal on his own." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if this is a pissing contest, I can tell yah who's gonna win." She said and shook her head.

_This is everything I wanted to show you  
I'm no longer scared of anything about you  
I lived through the damage of the heart  
you took from me And I'm tired of still wanting._

Scarlett wanted to stop their fighting, she wanted to protect London, she wanted to scream at hit Happy too though. She felt Hollywood place his hand on her shoulder, and she moved into him. "Alright." Hollywood roared, "London, back down." He snapped when he saw London and Happy rolling around throwing punches on the floor. London froze, hearing Hollywood, and felt Happy land a sucker punch on his cheek, this rings cutting the already tender skin. "Do you feel better?" Scarlett asked and looked at him frowning. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head and looked at Happy, "Yah figure out who can piss further?" She asked and shook her head. Happy just looked at her. "You know, if your mother could only see you two now, she would shoot yah both." She said and tuned patting Hollywood on the arm, and walked out of the club house. "Well, isn't she a little spit fire." Bobby said watching as the three Nomads turned and left as well.

Happy stood at the bar, resting a cold beer on his eye, that was now almost swollen shut. "What was that?" Clay asked and watched as he sighed. "That really your bother?" He asked and Happy shrugged. "Only by blood." He said and stood up, grabbing his beer and walked towards his dorm. "Bloods pretty thick." Clay called after him, Happy only could shrug. "So is your skin." He said simply when he shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own everything that you do not recognize.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW…

The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter.

**Play list- **Bleeding Though- Line in the sand  
Three Days Grace- Break  
Senses Fail- All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues  
From First To Last- Secrets Don't Make Friends

* * *

~*~Bakersfield~*~

_This is everything I wanted to show you  
I'm no longer scared of anything about you  
I lived through the damage of the heart  
you took from me And I'm tired of still wanting._

"Good night boys!" Scarlett said as she followed Hollywood up the stairs. London waived slightly and looked at her. "Night Red!" He called and Soup just waived, too engrossed in the cartoon on the TV. Such a simple minded man, yet, such a cold hearted soul. "You good man?" He asked and looked over at London. "I don't know." He said and sighed. "I will do what ever I need to protect my family. He isn't my family, and he will _never_ be my family." He said and Soup nodded. "That's what I am taking about." He laughed and looked at him. "So, do you think that they really need us as bad as they let on?" He asked and London looked at him and sighed. "From what I have gathered from Quinn, they do." He said and shrugged. "Tried to patch over Happy few months ago, patched Kozik a few moths before that, Jax's son, although he's back, has an estranged Old Lady who pregnant with his second child, Gemma, Clay's wife, don't even get me started on that." He said and Soup nodded. "What about Hap and Scarlett, you think that's going to blow up?" He asked and London laughed, "I hope Holly's around when that happens." He said and laughed along with Soup.

_Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop_

Scarlett kissed back with hunger. She was so turned on, she hasn't wanted him like this in a long time. "Shit." He muttered as he felt her hands unbuckle his pants and yank them down. Dropping to her knees, Hollywood through his head against the wall, he felt her tongue as it licked up his shaft, and then back down. His hands found their way into her red hair, gripping, as she sucked the very tip of him into her mouth. He hissed though his teeth as he felt her take more of him into her mouth, her tongue licking as she moved down. She took as much into her mouth as possible, feeling him hit the back of her throat, and his grip in her hair tightened and he moaned loudly. "Shit!" He hissed and felt as her hands went to his thighs and gripped them. His breathing quickened as he moved his hips, she took her hands and placed them on his hips to stop them from moving. "Shit, Fuck, Scarlett!" He moaned as he released into her throat, Scarlett moved her head slowing, feeling the warm salty substance on her tongue. She swallowed and moved up his body. "Shit." He muttered and kissed her.

"We are going to have to talk about this." She said and he pushed her towards the bed, his lips on her neck. "Sure." He mumbled, kissing and sucking at her neck. "I don't know if I want to go to Charming with you." She said and lifted her arms as he pulled her shirt off her body. "Uh-huh." He mumbled, sliding her bra off. "Well, I don't know if this is a good idea, it's not safe for Happy and London." She said and gasped when Hollywood took her nipple into his mouth, biting down slightly. He pulled away and looked at her. "Now listen to me, and I will only say this once. _He _is dead to us, and he will always be." He said and Scarlett nodded. "Now, shut the fuck up, and spread you damn legs." He said and position himself in between her legs and thrust inside her.

~*~Two Day's Later~*~

_I'm betting dreams upon my paper wings  
Because flying isn't just for kings  
I take the stairs to the very top floor  
I paid the super to leave open the door  
A perfect sunset is sinking in the sky  
I know my body is ready to fly  
I start the countdown backwards from ten  
When I reach one my family name will end_

"I don't like this." Scarlett said walking into the new house, it was on the outskirts of Charming. The house was simple, ranch style, had a basement, and a two car garage, it was equipped with three bedrooms, two normal sized and one master, the master bedroom had a bathroom attached, and a kitchen, living room, and a dining room. The move happened faster than Scarlett would like to admit, Hollywood, much to her dismay threw everything in the old house into boxes with no labels, and tossed them inside her car, and they left.

They have spent the day unpacking the boxes. "I am not getting up to answer that." London announced when the doorbell rang. "Well, I sure as hell ain't either." Hollywood said kicking his feet up on the table and looking at Soup. "Fine." He muttered and Soup stood going to get the door. He swung the door open and came face to face with Clay and everyone else. "Holly!" Scarlett yelled from down the hallway. "Holly!" She yelled louder. Hollywood stomped past the doorway, not even bothering to look at everyone, and frowned. "If it's another god damn spider, I am going to fucking kill you." He growled yanking the door open. "Are you kidding me!" He yelled and walked back into the room, when he noticed the member of SAMCRO standing. He reached above the fireplace and grabbed the baseball bat that was mounted on the wall. He shoved past Soup and stomped back down the hallway. "Move!" He yelled and Scarlett hurried down the hall. "I hate this house!" She yelled as she stomped past everyone mumbling about spiders and bugs, and snakes. Hollywood came back down the hall carrying a baseball bat, and a large, beat in and crushed black snake. "Fuck!" He said and tossed it out of the door. "Scarlett, baby, stop." He called walking into the kitchen. "Stop!" He said and grabbed her arm. "It's dead, see, gone, out the door." He said and held up his hands. "Don't touch me, oh my god, wash your fucking hands!" She yelled hitting him on the chest. He laughed and they walked back into the living room.

_Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way  
This place is  
Take yourself to higher places  
_

"What are you doing here?" London questioned looking around at the men. "Came to help out." Jax said and looked around. "Guess we are too late." He said and London nodded. "Guess so." He said and shrugged. Happy glanced around and smiled, totally forgetting himself he walked up to the picture that sat on the fireplace. "Shit." He muttered and looked at it. The picture showed two boys, and one older woman. "Where'd you get this?" He asked and eyed Scarlett. She smiled, not smirked, not fake, a real smile. "Your mother." She said and he nodded. "I forgot about this." He laughed and looked at London, who cracked a small smile. "That's the day, I believe that was the day that you cracked your bald ass head open." He said and Happy snorted and threw his head back, laughing. "I wanted to ride that bike, my fault." He said and London frowned. "You were supposed to…" He snapped and Scarlett held him off. "Now, you keep your trap shut." "We are all done, thanks anyway." She said and looked at Hollywood. "I am not sleeping in that room." She said and shook her head. "I won't fucking do it." She said and he crossed his arms and looked at her. "London, so sweetly offered his bed, while it's clean." She said and London jumped at his name. "I most certainly did not." He said and Scarlett nodded, "Yeah, yeah you did, don't you remember, it was when I told yah that I was cooking steak and eggs for breakfast tomorrow." She said and he frowned. "Whatever Red." He said and shook his head.

_At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higherLet's go  
We're going to light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away  
_

Scarlett watched as everyone sat around, the cuts and bruises on Happy and London's faces, they didn't say what was needed to be said. The endless cycle of violence that they were having needed to be done with. Scarlett excused herself and walked over to a box that contained movies. She slid it across the room, and planted herself in front of the TV to start going through the box full of DVD's. She would need to pacify her OCD and in order to do that, she would have to arrange the movies from a-z and then numbers. She was in a heavy state of concentration, not realizing what London was doing, until he was seated next to her. "Let me help." He said quietly. She handed him a few movies and went back to the ones that she was working on, she was only on letter C. London laughed loudly shoving the movies all though what she had worked on. Her head snapped up. "What are you doing, no!" She yelled slapping his arm. "Stop!" She said and stood up. "No, no, stop, seriously." She said and stepped back, looking like she was going to cry. "London!" Hollywood roared and looked at him. "Fucking fix it right now!" He said and pointed at him. Scarlett took a few steps back and frowned deeply.

"You still got to organize shit?" Happy finally spoke up. "Yes, that much hasn't changed." She said and nodded. Hollywood smiled a real smile. "You should see our closet." He said shaking his head. Happy looked like a deer in headlights, trying to chose his words, "I have." He said and shook his head. "Color, size, shape, fabric." He laughed and Hollywood nodded. "Well, if we are going to play dirty." Scarlett said. "If I didn't do their laundry, doubt it would ever be done." She said shaking her head. "Oh, speaking of laundry, I have a pile in the bedroom, but I will get it, you'd have a nervous breakdown if you went in there." Soup said standing up and led her out of the room.

Hollywood watched her leave, and turned and looked around. "What?" He asked and looked at Jax and Chibs. Jax shook his head. "Nothing man." He said and looked back at a frowning Hollywood. "Got something to say, then say it." He said and looked at him. "Nothing." Jax snapped back and looked at him. Hollywood turned and watched Scarlett walk down the hall. "What's wrong?" He asked standing and walking over to where Scarlett stood in the hallway talking on her phone.

Scarlett felt her breath catch in her throat. She braced herself against the wall and waited for the initial shock to wear off before she could speak again. "A-are you sure?" She asked quietly. Hollywood watched as she slid down the wall and kneeled in front of her. "I will speak to them, no, I understand. I will be there. I can't speak for either boy, yes, I understand." She said and looked up at Hollywood and frowned deeper. She cleared her throat, sighing. "Thank you for calling." She said and hung up the phone. Hollywood looked down at her. "What?" He asked and she sighed. "Babe what happened?" He asked and looked at her. "Nothing, just wait here." She said and looked at him. She walked back into the living room and looked at London and Happy. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Hap, London, can I barrow you boys?" She asked and looked at them. London frowned and Happy nodded. They stood and followed her outside on the front porch.

_You were always my enemy carefully crafting my demise  
You were always my enemy carefully crafting my demise  
Our hearts beat strong under fictitious skies  
You were always my enemy, you suck the life out of me_

She bounced on her heels and looked from one man to the other. "What's this shit about Red?" London asked and looked at her. "I, I um, I just um." She stuttered and Happy frowned. "Spit it out Scarlett." He said. "Listen, when I tell you, neither of you will yell, hit, or fight me on this understand?" She asked and watched as both of them nodded. "What is this about?" London asked and sounded annoyed. "Well, I just got off the phone with your moms doctor." She said and felt her throat close. "And?" Happy asked slowly and looked at her. "Um, she um, well…" She mumbled. "Scarlett, just say it!" Happy said sounding worried. "They said she took a turn for the worst." She said and London sat down and sighed. "Fuck!" He snapped. "Well, he thought it would be best if you boys went to see her, I told him that I was going up, but um, well, I didn't know if you wanted to come." She said and London jumped up. "It's not your mother Scarlett, don't fucking bother!" He said and dug for his keys. "London, back the fuck off, she's trying to help." Happy yelled. London sighed. "I'm sorry." He sneered walked and climbing on his bike. Scarlett frowned, and looked at Happy. "I am sorry." He said and she shook her head. "I just thought that you know how much your mom means to me, and you know how much London and you mean to me, I just, I don't want to intrude…" She stuttered. Happy shook his head. "You're fine." He said and looked at the door, "Go tell Hollywood what is going on, I will follow you up." He said and she nodded. "Yeah, ok." Scarlett said and walked into the room.

"Holly?" Scarlett said walking into the room. "Me and Happy, we are leaving." She said and looked at him as his eyebrows shot up. "What?" She asked and he sighed. "We have to leave, um, Momma L is doing worse, bad, needs us to be there." She said and watched as Hollywood looked at her. "Ok baby, take your phone, is he going to follow you?" He asked and looked at her. "Yeah, London freaked and took off." She said and he sighed. "Ok, I will make some calls." He said and she hurried outside. He moved and grabbed her arm turning her to look at him. "Scar, listen to me, listen good" He said looking at her. "You know what you are running off to and who it is with, if he does it again, fucking call me do you understand?" He asked looking at her. She sighed and nodded. "I know Holly, don't worry." She said and kissed him gently. "I have to go." She said and he nodded. "I will call London, just be careful and call me when you get there!" He yelled out the door after her.

Hollywood watched as the car took off, tiers squealing and he shook his head. "What the fuck was that?" Chibs asked and looked at him. Hollywood shrugged and watched Soup sit down slowly looking annoyed. "What?" He asked looking at him. "You sure that was a good idea?" Soup asked looking at him. "No, doubt it with every fiber in my body, but it's Scar's choice, I will never tell her what to do." He said and she sighed. Soup bobbed his head and looked around. "When I was locked up, she used to visit me, you remember how many times she'd sneak me those batman comics?" He asked and Hollywood laughed. "Shit, I forgot about that." He said and ran his hands though his hair. "Well, at least we know that the three of them will be civil around their momma." He said and Hollywood looked around. "What, just fucking ask me if you have a question." He snapped directing it towards Chibs.

_You were my compass  
Leading me to nowhere fast  
Promises were lonely roads  
I followed you down like a map  
(like a map, like a map)_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Soup, London, Scarlett Rose, and Hollywood. Anyway, thank you so much for all of those that have reviewed. You guys are wonderful. I am glad that those of you that have reviewed are enjoying it.  
In this chapter you get a hint of what happened with London and Happy, but please, keep in mind what Hollywood says. Can't let it all out in the open this soon. But I appreciate all of your feedback. I really do.  
See the bottom for the translations from what Hollywood says.

**Play list:**

Taking Back Sunday- Lier (It Takes One To Know One)  
From First To Last- Secrets Don't Make Friends  
Nickelback- Side Of A Bullet  
Nickelback- Follow You Home  
Nickelback- Gotta Be Somebody

Anyway, Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

"I will ask what we all want to know." Tig said and looked at him. "Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know Happy?" He asked and Hollywood shook his head. "You know the answer to that question, and if you want to know that bad, ask your president." He said and looked at him. "I am asking you not him." Tig said standing up. Hollywood gritted his teeth, "It's the past, you wanna fucking live in the past, live in your own." He snapped and looked at Soup. "I'm going to get some dinner, if you leave, lock the damn door this time." He said and turned and left.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
In the worst way_

Soup looked around at everyone. "Well then." He said and Tig looked at him. "You like comics huh?" He said and Soup nodded. "Kept me sane." He said and shrugged. "Gotta learn to laugh at shit, if you don't you go insane, like London, or you get hard and mean like Holly." He said and Tig nodded. "What about Scarlett Rose?" He asked and Soup smiled. "She's too good for any of us, especially Happy." He said and Tig nodded. "Yeah what happened was such a shame…" He said and looked around, trying to give the hint that he was prompting for information. "Oh, Oh!" Chibs said and looked at Soup. "We couldn't believe it when he told us." He said and Soup nodded. "Yeah, broke all our hearts, they were super close before it happened." He said and looked around. "Think's that when her OCD started." He said and looked at them. "Sucks, really, she get's herself in such a tizzy." He said and laughed. "Yeah, such a shame what happened." He said and Soup nodded. "It's really not all his fault. London isn't some angel." He said and shrugged. "Guess that's what happens when you put two heartless men and send them to kill someone that is pretty heartless themselves." He said and Tig blinked slowly.

"Wait, what?" He said and Soup frowned. "We still talking about the same thing?" He asked and Tig recovered quickly. "Yeah, totally." He said and Soup frowned. "You know, if London was the one that pulled the trigger, he'd be the one that Scar hates, but Happy did." He said and looked up from his foot. "I was locked up when it happened, but that was Scar's daddy, Scar shouldn't have been there when it happened." He said and looked at him. "You know that's how she met London, didn't know Hap had a brother." He said and stood up. "Holly and Happy were buds and Scar, her daddy owned a law firm that fucked over Tacoma's president, supposed to keep their conversations private, but never did, that why they sent them to kill him. Happy was the one that introduced him to the old man, he met Scarlett Rose, and Hollywood a few years before Hollywood and Scarlett went to Las Vegas." He said and sighed. "Happy should of just killed her two, would have been the smartest thing he ever could of done, Holly was locked up when it happened, so he would of never thought twice about it." Soup said and disappeared for a few seconds, leaving everyone confused. He walked out carrying an arm full of beers and passing them out. "I just pity Scarlett, Holly's all she got, I mean sure London played the innocent, took her in while Holly's locked up, let her stay with him and his mom, played Happy as the bad guy, filled her and Holly's head with shit so deep, I needed boots, but then, it was like it never actually happened, today, when she got that call about his mother, she knew something was up." He said, "London never snaps at her." He said and took a long drink from his beer.

Tig opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't bring himself to make words come out. Soup looked around at all the faces and frowned. Standing up, shaking in anger. "You fucking prick!" He yelled storming over to Tig and punching him. "You fucking tricked me, you mother fucker!" He yelled and looked at him. Chibs grabbed Soup, "Just calm down, we ain't a bunch of little lasses, we ain't going to tell." He said and looked around. "Won't leave this room." Jax said and looked around. He felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach, he hasn't felt it in a long time. What was Clay up to, what is he trying to do?

_Your words are deadly weapons  
Killing me, destroying me  
Your words are deadly weapons  
Scatter my brains across the wall_

~*~Bakersfield, St. Mary General Hospital~*~

Scarlett Rose climbed out of her car at the entrence to the hospital. She was worried. This woman has been like a mother to her. She couldn't imagine losing her. She turned and noticed London sitting on his bike a few steps away. London locked eyes with her and shook his head. "I'm sorry Red." He said after a few minutes of looking at her. Happy pulled up just as London wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be ok." He said and kissed the top of his head. Happy swung his leg off his bike and walked over to her. "Ready?" he asked and looked at them. London rolled his eyes and turned and walked over towards the entrence. Scarlett shook her head and sighed. She walked slowly towards the door and walked inside.

She walked up to London as he stood at the entrence to the elevator. They were given a room number, and told that she was alert, but confused. The cancer had taken a turn for the worse, and they may need to consider some hard choices. Happy stood looking at the room, London on his far left, and Scarlett standing between them. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping inside she found her stand-in mother, Daisy LaBrava sitting up in bed eating applesauce yelling at the TV. Scarlett frowned, "You don't look like your dying to me." She blurted out and Daisy turned and looked at her. She grinned and looked around. "That's because I'm not." She said and shook her head. "Look at me, fit as a whistle, well give or take." She said and laughed. Her laugh was deep, from too many years of smoking. "Then why the hell did you have everyone tell us all that shit?" London snapped shoving past Happy so he could see her. She grinned, a twinkle in her old green eyes, "So you would all come and see me, I'm old, I get lonely." She said and pointed to the three chairs. "Now sit down." She said and watched as the three shocked faces shuffled to sit. Scarlett looked at the chairs and frowned. "Wait." She called out and hurried over to the chairs trying to rearrange them so they were sitting in a straight line, lined up correctly. "Ok, now you can sit down." She announced and looked at the men, and their mother. "What?" She said. "Now, Hollywood might let you do that shit, but not here." Daisy snapped at her and Scarlett looked down at the ground and frowned. "Now, get comfortable, we have a lot to talk about." She said and looked at the three of them.

~*~Charming California.~*~

Hollywood walked back into the house, it was late, around three in the morning. He wasn't surprised to find three bikes left in his driveway. He walked inside and looked at where Soup was drinking a beer and looking upset. "What's wrong?" He asked and looked at him. Soup shrugged. "I think you are going to kill me." Soup said and stood up. "Why would I do that?" Hollywood asked and looked at him. "Well, um, I think I kind of told everyone what happened to Happy and London…" He said and Hollywood swallowed. "Did you now?" He asked and looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said and looked down. Hollywood shrugged. He eyed Jax and where he sat, watching, drinking a beer. "I'm sure it wasn't news to them." He said.

Jax wanted to say something, he turned and looked at Chibs. "None of us are going to say something." Jax said and looked at Hollywood. "Don't really care if yah do." He said. He felt his phone ringing and reached into his pocket. "Hello?" He asked. _"Holly baby, I am on my way back, should be there in an hour."_ She said into the phone. "That was a quick visit, everything ok?" _"Yeah, I'll yell yah when I see yah." _She said. Hollywood looked around and sighed. "**La minestra ha detto ciò che è successo, non so se era la storia intera, ma tutti sanno, sono spiacente il mio amore. Lo maneggeremo quando lei torna a casa, guida la cassaforte.**" He said and glanced and Soup as he frowned, "Ok, bye Holly." She said and hung up before he could answer.

Soup swallowed hard and looked around. "Hollywood, chill, it's no big deal man." He said and watched as Hollywood whipped around to face him. **"La potrebbe come fa questo. Lei neanche sa che l'inferno è successo diverso dagli sproloqui ubriachi di Londra. Lei ripara meglio questo prima che faccia. Poi prenderli il fotte fuori da della mia casa!" **He roared and stormed towards the bedroom, as he left he could hear Soup asking them to leave, that it was late and time to go. Hollywood was fuming, he tried to play it off as no big deal, but Soup really overstepped this time. Scarlett was going to flip for one, and two, Soup hasn't the slightest clue what actually happened. All he has is bit's and pieces. Granted what he knew was pretty close to the truth, but it wasn't the entire truth.

Scarlett Rose parked the car in the driveway, waiving gently towards Happy and heading into the house. She shut the door slowly and looked around. Soup was sound asleep on the sofa, mouth wide snoring like crazy. She smiled gently and grabbed a blanket that was over the back of the sofa, and covered him with it. Cold hard killers, ha, if only. She slowly opened the door and saw Hollywood sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette, he looked lost in thought. "Holly?" She said quietly and he turned and looked at her. **"Ciao il mio amore."** He said and she blushed, something was off, he normally didn't do this. "What's wrong Holly? Why you speaking in Italian?" She asked and eyed him. "It's nothing." He said and shook his head. "What did the idiot do?" She asked and climbed onto the bed. "Nothing, baby, I told you, just, we have to act like we don't know they know." He said, not wanting to let on he knew that they knew that he knew. "Just let's go to sleep." He said and she nodded. "Sounds good to me." She said and slid off her shoes and cuddled into him. "Scar?" He mumbled. "Humm?" She asked after a few seconds. "I do love you." He said and kissed her ear. She smiled, and laughed. "I know baby." She said and closed her eyes tight, letting the sleep over take her.

~*~Charming Club House~*~

_And in the wake of his mistake  
So many lives are broken  
Gone forever from a loaded bullet  
And no excuse that you could useCould pull somebody through it  
And to this day so many say  
"God why'd you let him do it?"_

Happy arrived in the wee hours of the morning. The sun was peeking over the horizon. He parked his bike and pulled his helmet off. He looked around. It was a beautiful July morning, surly turning into a beautiful July day. He smiled, letting his mind drift to when he was younger, and Hollywood was serving his first prison term when Scarlett used to spend the hot summer days, laying around in a baby pool, or when she would throw on her teeny tiny bikini and a pair of little shorts, and those wedge heels, and wash her car. He shook his head and sat down at the picnic table, lighting a cigarette. They had been able to make some family progress, or at least that is what his mother called it. He wasn't surprised that his mother conned the nurses into calling them up there. He was however surprised to her what she had to say. He shouldn't of doubted her, or her mind, after all, she is the birth mother of two killers.

He snubbed out the cigarette on the wooden table, and let another one sighing. He watched as a dark blue Harley roared into the quiet lot. London locked his gaze on Happy and pulled his helmet off and walked over to him. He didn't drop his gaze, he kept his head up, his shoulders squared, and his face blank as he stocked up to him. He swallowed hard and looked at him. "This isn't over." He said and looked at him. Happy nodded. He knew it wasn't even close to being over. "We need to be civil, mom was right, this needs to be a time to work together." He said and Happy nodded. "Fine." He said and swallowed every ounce of pride he had, and stuck his hand out. London dropped his gaze out the peace offering presented to him. He swallowed his pride as well, he knew he'd never be the bigger man, and he knew that he didn't have a choice. He took the hand and shook it. "For now." He said and Happy nodded in agreement. "For now." He echoed.

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key, it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me you must be out with them_

London and Happy sat next to each other, neither speaking or saying a word. Happy cleared his throat, he debated and contemplated his word choice carefully. "How is Scarlett Rose doing?" He asked after a few seconds. London turned and faced him. "Did you not see her?" He asked and looked at him. Happy shook his head. "That isn't what I mean!" He snapped and looked at London who sighed loudly. He turned and faced Happy, sliding his sunglasses down over his eyes to black out the rising sun. "She is good." He said and shrugged. "Hollywood treats her like a queen, Soup follows her like a lost puppy, and I love her you know that." He said and Happy nodded. "So she's doing better?" He asked and London looked at him. "She's never going to be better, you and I both know that." London said and looked at him. Happy sighed. "Yeah, I guess, sorry." He said and shook his head. London eyed him. "You really do feel for that girl huh?" London asked and frowned. Happy looked at him, nodding slowly. "Never stopped." He said and shrugged. "Well, it's your fault, so, get over it." London said and stood up. "I am headed back home, I will see you later." He said and Happy nodded. "Bye." He said and watched as he pulled away.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Tig walked out into the club house and watched as Happy took a shot of Crown Royal. He took a shot, and turned and noticed Tig. "Sup Killer?" Tig asked sitting next to him. "Everything ok with your mom?" He asked and Happy nodded. "Didn't kill anyone did you?" Tig joked and Happy whipped around and looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" He growled. Tig threw his hands up. "Didn't mean anything, did you sleep last night?" He asked and Happy shrugged, pouring another shot. "No." He said, his rough voice, even scratchier. Tig looked at him. "Go to bed, you are no use to any of us like this." Tig said and grabbed the liquor and walked away from the angry killer.

* * *

***Translation- **Soup told what happened, I don't know if it was the whole story, but everyone knows, I am sorry my love. We will handle it when you get home, drive safe. **

***Translation- **How could you do this. You don't even know what the hell happened other than London's drunken rants. You better fix this before I do. Then get them the fuck out of my house!**

***Translation- **Hello my love**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own everything else.

Thank you so much for those of you that have reviewed. I need a few reviews to post the next chapter.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

**Play List: **Nickelback- S.E.X.  
Nickelback- Feelin' Way Too Damn Good  
Nickelback- Follow You Home  
Nickelback- Saturday Nights Alright (For Fighting)  
MIMS- Move (If You Wanna)  
Jadyn Maria- Good Girls Like Bad Boys  
LL Cool J- Mamma Said Knock You Out

Thank you all of you that did review and all of you that added to your favorites and alerts. You guys rock!

* * *

~*~Outskirt's of Charming~*~

_S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want._

Scarlett Rose sat on the kitchen counter, her head back resting on the cabinet that hung behind her. Her hands gripped Hollywood's hair as he buried his tongue inside her. She sighed loudly, letting a moan escape her mouth as Hollywood licked up every last drop she had to offer. He moved back up to her face and kissed her. Pulling back he smiled at her half closed eyes, and her flushed cheeks. He smiled and kissed her. She scooted back slightly, fixing her little skirt and eyed him. "What?" She asked when he gave her an odd look. "Soup, he left earlier, London never came home." He said and she nodded and looked at him. "It's almost one in the afternoon, hope they are ok." She said and Hollywood shrugged. "Go ahead, organize their rooms." He said and she grinned and hopped off of the counter. "You are sexy." She called as she hurried down the hall. Hollywood shook his head as he heard her moving around. He walked into the living room and stopped when he heard a car pulling into the drive way. He turned and looked at the Cadillac Escalade and frowned. _What is she doing here? _He watched as none other than Gemma Teller-Marrow walked, more like marched up towards their home. "Scar!" Hollywood yelled down the hall, hoping that she wasn't freaking out by the shape Soups room was in. Gemma knocked on the front door and waited for Hollywood to open it.

Hollywood opened the door, Gemma swallowed harder than normal. Hollywood stood in front of her with a cigarette in his mouth, pants slung low on his hips, no shirt. Gemma was used to seeing shirtless men, but something about him, it made her heart jump. Then something caught her eye, it was a tattoo on his chest. It was a rose, a smiley face, and a star. She knew right away, that the rose was for Scarlett, but she couldn't figure out for the life of her why he had a smiley face, because the only one she knew that collected them as Happy. "Can I come in?" She asked when she finally found her voice. Hollywood narrowed his eyes, but moved out of her way so she could make her way into the house.

_And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good_

Gemma looked around and shook her head. "I was in the neighborhood," Gemma started to say but Hollywood cut her off, "You always will be, was there something that you wanted?" He asked and looked at her. Gemma looked at him, a little shocked, "Yeah, there was." She said placing her hands on her hips. "The fuck did you do to Happy?" She said and Hollywood looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked a little annoyed. "I mean, Tig said he got pissed and left. Since he's Nomad, he can, but we need him back, now what ever you or your _boys_ did, you better fix it." She snapped at him. Hollywood, biting his lip, knew better than to snap back at her, had this been Scarlett, they would of fought, screaming and yelling. This wasn't Scarlett Rose, this is Gemma, and he didn't want to over step anything. He eyed her for another second, and then opened his mouth. "Scarlett Fucking Rose, out here now!" Hollywood yelled.

Scarlett Rose hurried down the hall, arms full of dirty cloths. "You bellowed?" She said and looked at him and then to Gemma. "Fucking call London, then call Happy, see what the fuck happened." He said and Scarlett tilted his head to the side. "I don't…" She started to say and Hollywood looked at her. "I know you know that numbers, dial em so she leaves." He said and walked back into the kitchen shaking his head.

_Well you can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the ground  
Well you can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down  
Well you can stick me in a hole  
And you can pray all day for rain  
You can shoot me in the leg  
Just to try to make me beg  
And you can leave me there for days _

Scarlett frowned and dialed Happy's number for the tenth time. "He isn't answering me." She said and turned and looked at Hollywood. "Maybe the three of 'em went out on a run, did _she_ ever think of that?" Scarlett asked and Hollywood turned and looked at where Gemma stood her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. "No, I am sure that she didn't, she only assumed." He said and Scarlett shook her head. "I need to wash clothes, and then I have to go get some groceries." She said and Hollywood nodded. "I am sure Gemma can see herself out." He said and looked at her. Nodding Scarlett turned and walked down the hall towards the small laundry room. Gemma watched her leave and looked at Hollywood. She stared at him for a few seconds. "Let me explain something to you, ok?" Gemma asked and looked at him. Nodding Hollywood crossed his hands over his chest. "I love those boys, they are family to me, you are an outsider, Nomad, so don't act all high and mighty, I am just worried about my family." She said and Hollywood looked at her and cracked a smile. "You sound just like Scar, but London, he's_ my_ family, and as much as I don't want to admit, so is Happy. Like you said, we all are just a bunch of Nomads, so you let me worry about it." He said and Gemma sighed and nodded and walked out of the door.

_Don't give us none of your aggravation  
We had it with your discipline  
Saturday night's alright for fighting  
Get a little action in_

Hollywood walked back into the kitchen and lit a cigarette, he was stressed out and drained. Deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knew this wasn't a good idea. He feared for Scarlett's safety, he feared from his friends, as well as his own too. If something happened to London or Soup that was one thing, but if something happened to himself, he wasn't sure what Scarlett Rose would do. He snubbed out the cigarette and walked towards the laundry room where he knew he figured that Scarlett was. She stood, folding Soup's shirts, lining them up in a straight line, then stacking them, by color, in order. He sighed. "You are getting worse." He said and she turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked and tilted her head. "Your need to organize shit, it's getting worse. Since we saw Happy actually." He said and she sighed. "No, I don't think so, you are just around me more." She said and he nodded. "Sure baby, what ever you say." He laughed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Did you ever get a hold of any of the others?" He asked kissing her neck. "No." She said and shook her head.

_HOMEY I'M THE PRESIDENT,  
GOVERNOR AND MA-YOR!  
I CONTROL EVERYTHING,  
LIKE A DIC-TATOR!  
GET YOU BIZ MARKED UP,  
TURN YOU INTO VA-PORS  
!IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM  
GET YOU SWALLOWED LIKE A CHA-SER!_

Hollywood watched her fold the clothes and then move every around. He sighed. "We need to get you back on the…" He started to say and she turned around. "Don't, don't even start with me Hollywood, if you have a problem with this, I swear to god, I will fucking leave." She yelled and stomped off. He counted in his head. He knew that she wouldn't be gone long before she came back. "I need to finish." She announced and Hollywood barked a laughed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder he walked towards their bedroom. "Stop!" She laughed and let out a loud gasp and she landed on the bed. Looking up at him she eyed him curiously. "What are you doing?" She asked and he grinned and kissed her. "Just, relax." He said kissing her again. "I fucking love you in this skirt." He said and ran his hands up her thighs. He grinned and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, her jean skirt riding up high on her body. He groaned into the kiss, and reached down and ran his fingers on her thighs, up her skirt. "_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty Never more to go astray This will be the end today of the wanted man" _"That's Soup." She said in between kisses. "Let the voicemail get it." He said sliding his fingers inside the front on her panties. "Something might be wrong." She gasp feeling his fingers gently graze across her clit. He pulled his lips away from her mouth and his fingers out of her panties and grabbed her cell phone. "Yeah?" He said answering the phone. "Yeah, ok, you sure?" He said into the phone. Hollywood sat back on his legs and sighed. "Yeah, I can, sure man, ok bye." He said and hung up the phone. Scarlett frowned. "What happened?" She asked and he sighed. "That was London calling from Soup's phone, his was dead." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Figures." She said and shook her head. "Soup got shot." He said and she turned and looked at him. "What?" She gasp eyes wide. "Is he ok?" She asked and Hollywood nodded. "He's fine, got him in the shoulder. We gotta take the car and go get 'em." He said and Scarlett sighed. "Shit, ok." She said and stood up. "I will follow you on my bike, see this is why I told you to get a car that held more than two people." He said and watched as she fixed her skirt and grabbed her purse and keys and hurried down the hall.

Hollywood watched as she climbed into the car, she had to have that damn car. It was a black 2009 Audi TTS Roadster. It was a hot car. She looked good driving it with her red hair, he watched as she backed it down the drive way and waited for him. "Don't you dare." He yelled over the bike. She shook her head, called out that she was sorry, and took off. "Shit." He muttered gunning the throttle of the bike to try to keep up with her. She was going pretty fast down the streets, all she needed was to get pulled over. She looked like a bat out of hell, that was her boy getting shot, that is what Hollywood was afraid of. Shit just very well may have hit the fan.

_You get under my skin,  
such a sweet sin  
Just like a disease that keeps on,  
keeps on eating at me,  
I know good and well  
you're good for nothing  
They say you don't deserve me  
But it really don't disturb me._

He watched the car take a sharp turn into Teller-Marrow as she slammed the brakes and jumped out. Poor thing was going to be arranging everything now. He doubted that he would even be able to eat without her lining up their potato chips. He sighed and watched as she jumped out and stocked towards the clubhouse. Hollywood calmly followed along nodding towards Jax and Chibs as they sat at the smoking table, or at least that is what he figured it was. "Shit." He said and shook his head when he opened the door and hear her loud voice yelling at London.

"I told you not to!" She yelled and looked at Soup who was doing just fine, his shirt on the floor and his shoulder patched up. "I'm fine really, just can't ride…" Soup tried to diffuse the situation. "You are such a little chicken shit that you send everyone in before you!" She yelled at London and shoved him slightly. London gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw and looked at her. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled and stomped on his foot. "Soup we are leaving _now._" She said and turned to leave, running right into Hollywood. "We're leaving." She said and gestured from her to Soup. "Yeah, I can tell." He said and shook his head. "Calm the fuck down ok?" He said and she crossed her arms. "You better speak with him." She hissed and grabbed Soup by his good arm and drug him towards the door.

Hollywood watched as she walked out, listened until he knew she pulled out and actually left before he turned and looked at London. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. "What the fuck happened?" He asked and turned when the door banged open and Clay walked inside. He looked at London and frowned. "Want to tell me why two of my men are shot and you are just fine?" He said and looked at London. Hollywood frowned and looked at him. "Happy got shot?" He asked and Clay nodded. "What the fuck happened?" Hollywood demanded from him. London looked at them both and shrugged. "I already told Jax, and Chibs and every other god damn person that asked me. I guess I just moved faster than either of them. I was fine, did my part of the job and got out. I can't help it that Happy and Soup got themselves shot." London said and Hollywood shook his head. "You can't shrug this off." He said and he sighed loudly. "You fucked up, end of story. Period, the end." He said London rolled his eyes looking at Hollywood.

_Over the competition,  
I'm towerinWreckin shop,  
when I drop these lyrics  
that'll make you call the cops  
Don't you dare stare, you betta move  
Don't ever compare  
Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced  
Competition's payin the price_

Hollywood felt his blood boil. He pushed past Clay and grabbed London slamming him against the door. "You mother fucker, I let you in my god damn house, into my fucking life, and this is the bullshit you pull, I will fucking kill you." He hissed into his ear. Hollywood slammed him against the door one last time before letting him go. London looked at him and shook his head. "Mother fucker!" He hissed and Hollywood turned around. "I have had it up to my fucking ears with you and your bullshit. Man the fuck up or I will kill you myself." He said and London just blinked and shook his head. "What the fuck ever." He said and shoved past everyone towards the bar for a drink. Hollywood turned and looked at Clay. "I told you this was a bad idea, you wanted us here, just keep that in mind." He said and walked out of the door. Walking past Tig he stopped and looked at him. Tig took the hint and followed him outside. "What is going on?" He asked and looked at Hollywood. "I should ask you that same question." He said and Tig shrugged. "I couldn't answer that for yah." He said with a shrug. "What happened?" He asked and Hollywood sighed. "Is Happy ok?" Tig looked at him and nodded. "Just got grazed on the upper leg, nothing bad, what the fuck was that all about?" He asked and Hollywood looked at him. "You just saw the reason London is Nomad, no one want's him." He said and stood up. "What do you mean?" Tig asked slightly confused. "You know, your president is keeping a few secrets from his main man, that, that's really sad actually." He said and Tig growled but stopped when he realized that he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own everything else.

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are seriously kick ass. I really enjoy reading them and seeing what you are curious about and what you do and don't like.

Please keep them coming. I more reviews, the more updates. (REMEMBER THAT)

**Play list:**

The The- Dis-Infected  
Reba Macentire- I keep On Lovin' You  
Steel Magnolia- Keep On Lovin' You  
Ke$ha- Take It Off  
The Cranberries- Zombie  
Jordin Sparks- Battlefield  
Eagles- Hotel California

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

~*~Scarlett and Hollywood's House~*~

"You poor thing." Scarlett said and helped Soup into the house. "What happened sweetie?" She asked and sat on the side of his bed looking at him. Soup, who was loving every bit of attention that he was getting sighed loudly. "London called and asked if I would help him and Happy out on a run, didn't think getting shot was part of it. Shit I get shot at more now then when I was in the fucking military." He said and she laughed loudly. "I am sorry sweets." She said and kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep." She said and looked at him before walking out and shutting the door. "I am going to run to the store to make you something good to eat." She said to herself and walked towards the kitchen.

Scarlett stood over the cutting board, chopping onions for the soup that she was making. She smiled, letting her mind wonder. Everything was working out pretty good right now. Give or take Soup getting shot, it was not that bad. She really liked Hollywood being around as much as he was. That was her favorite part. When she heard the door open, she jumped slightly, dropping the knife on the ground. She bent down to pick it up and jumped again when she heard movements, and someone clear their throat. She turned and looked, seeing Hollywood standing there. "You scared me." She said and set the knife in the sink. "Sorry love." He said and kissed her. "What are you cooking?" He asked and looked at her. She grinned and looked at him. "I am making some soup for soup." She said and he smiled. "Are you? For me?" He asked and she laughed. "No, sorry, I am making soup for Soup." She said again and he smiled. "Well, let me guess you put him to bed too?" He asked and she smiled. "I did, he loves it." She said and he grinned. "What a good little nurse you are." He said kissing her. "Humm, that's right." She said and kissed him back.

_But not enough to get myself organized  
My heart is heavyMy head is confused  
And my aching little soul  
Has started burning blue_

"Finish your soup, I am going to watch some TV in the bed room." He said and she nodded. "We can finish what we started." He mumbled into her ear, making her smile. "Sounds good to me." She said and kissed him again. She finished chopping the veggies and the chicken, putting it into the pot to cook, and hurried into the bedroom. She opened the door and found Hollywood propped up against the headboard, shirt off, and he smiled at her. "Hi baby." She said and he smiled. She climbed onto the bed and positioned herself on his lap. He kissed her gently and pulled away. Taking his hand he gently ran it though her hair. He whispered into her ear, something in Italian. Scarlett let a small moan escape her lips. Hollywood smiled. **"Togliersi di dosso la camicia." **He whispered into her ear. Scarlett pulled back grinning. "I love when talk to me like that." She said feeling his fingertips slip under her shirt. She slip the shirt up over hear head. **"Togliersi di dosso la gonna" **He said and she bit her lip, sliding her skirt down her legs. She looked up at him with hooded eyes as he moved towards her, pushing her backwards towards the foot of the bed.

_Lord knows we've had our share of fights  
Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs  
We've had plenty and then some of baby I'm gones and turnarounds  
Sometimes I swear it might be easier to throw in the towel  
Someday we're gonna look back  
Say look at us now_

Kissing all over her body, he pulled her up, so he was sitting, and she was on his lap. He pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. "Say it." She said pulling away biting her lip looking up at him. Hollywood grinned, and brought his lips close to her ear. **"Ti amo Scarlett Rose Duffy, sempre e per sempre." **She looked up at him. She kissed him hard, harder than normal. Pressing her body into his own. He smiled, knowing how much she loved when he spoke to her in his native language. He remembered to the day that he met her, he was fresh out of Italy, moving from his parents, his grandparents, because he was young and stupid and wanted to move to this new county. He knew how to speak English, he knew how to mask is accent, he was ready to go.

"Holly!" Scarlett gasped when she felt his lips on her neck. The way he kissed her felt amazing. "Scar." He said quietly and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He said and kissed her. She smiled. "I love you too." She said and looked at him. "Shit, my soup!" She said jumping up. Hollywood threw his head back, laughing. "Baby, I doubt that it is overflowing." He laughed. She looked at him and shook her head, and slipped into her silk bathrobe. Scarlett hurried down the hall, stopping to check on Soup, only to find him sleeping. She hurried down the hall to stir the soup. She made sure that it was cooking and doing everything correctly.

_Strong and slow The way that you want me to  
Baby my whole life through I'm gonna keep on, keep on, lovin' you _

~*~Charming, California Son's Of Anarchy Red Wood Table~*~

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come 's  
a hole in the 's a dirty free for all._

London looked around, he was sitting next to Juice, reading something over his shoulder, something Juice was instructed to look up. Juice knew perfectly well, what he was doing. He stood up, closing the laptop and looked around. "Clay?" He called over to where Clay stood near the door, talking to Tig and shaking his head. Clay turned and watched as Juice walked over to him. "Sup?" He asked and looked at Juice. His normal calm face, wasn't all that calm. "I want you to make that asshole go away, I can't work like this." He snapped and looked at him. Clay swallowed and nodded. "London?" He yelled across the room. London turned his head and eyed the older man. "What?" He asked and stood up looking at him. "Go home and check on your friend." He said and London nodded. "Sure." He said nodding. London stood up, walking past Clay he turned and looked at him. "You need me to send Holly?" He asked and looked at him. Clay sighed. "No, I will call when he's needed." He said and London nodded. London walked out of the clubhouse and got on his bike and left. "Make sure he doesn't leave." He called to Opie, who look rather confused but nodded.

Tig turned and looked at Clay, "I normally only complain about Kozik, but I seriously don't trust him." He said and Clay eyed him. "You say that about everyone." Clay said shaking his head. Tig nodded. "But, seriously, I don't trust him, Clay, he got two people shot." He said and Clay shook his head. "That wasn't his fault." Clay defended his decision to bring the outsiders in. "If you have a problem with him, take it up with him." He said and looked at him Sergeant-at-arms. Tig shrugged and walked towards the dorms. He was pissed and needed to speak with Happy about this one.

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family  
In your head, in your head they are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head, in your head, they are crying  
_

Clay watched as Tig walked away. Thoughts buzzing though his head. He wasn't sure on what to do about this one. He knew that he was making a mistake having all these new people around his table. He knew that it was a mistake asking London and Happy to bury their past, one that wasn't even close to being put away. He watched as Tig stopped in front of Happy's dorm before walking inside. "Shit." He muttered and walked over to where Jax and Chibs were talking softly. He cleared his throat. "I need a favor." Clay said and Jax raised his eyebrows and looked at him. "You never just want a simple favor." He said and looked at him. Clay laughed loudly. "I need you go head out to where Hollywood is staying. Check on Soup, make sure he's fine, then find out what the hell happened." He said and turned and eyed London, who sat at the bar with Opie drinking. "I will handle him." He said and Jax hesitated for the briefest second before nodding. "Sure thing." He said and him and Chibs left.

~*~The Ranch House, Outskirts of Charming~*~

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like  
A battlefield_

Scarlett Rose threw her head back laughing. "Hollywood stop!" She giggled and looked at him. "Holly!" She squealed as he chased her around the yard with the hose. "Plant flowers my ass!" He laughed. Scarlett turned and looked at him, her hands on her hip. "Well, excuse me, I just wanted to plant a few flowers." She said and he looked at her. "Bullshit." He said and laughed. "It's seven at night, and you just now decided to that you wanted to go to the store and buy a fucking bush!" He said and she laughed. "It was a small shrub, not a bush, stop." She said and dodged another spray of water.

"I thought that you wanted to cook some soup?" He said setting the hose down in hopes of a peace offering. Scarlett watched him, eyeing his movements, the second her turned his back, she headed off after the hose in a dead sprint, hoping that he wouldn't realize it. She grabbed the hose, and turned when he was not paying attention, she would get him back. "Holly!" She yelled and the second he turned and faced her, she squirted him, right in the face. She eyed him and screamed as he took off chasing her around the yard laughing. He grabbed her from behind spinning her around as she laughed. He stopped dead when he heard the sound of motorcycles coming down their street. "Who's that?" She whispered as he set her down and shrugged. Hollywood turned and watched as the bikes parked in front of his house, and the two men stepped out.

"Sup?" Jax asked walking over to where they were standing. "Nothing anymore." Scarlett shrugged and looked at Hollywood. "I am going to make sure Soup is still breathing." She said and walked into the house. Shutting the door Hollywood turned and looked at the men. "What?" He asked crossing his arms over his wet shirt. "Nothing, we just wanted to check on Soup, find out what events played out today…" Jax started to say and Hollywood smirked, "No, you wanted to make sure that he isn't dead, because, I know how this game works, this ain't my first time." He said and looked at them. "Yeah, well, things work differently here in Charming." Jax said and smirked. "Yeah, I am sure." Hollywood said shaking his head. "Come on then." He said and turned towards the house.

~*~Charming, Son's Of Anarchy Clubhouse~*~

_So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here  
since nineteen sixty nine'And still those voices  
are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say..._

"Are you sure that is who it was?" Clay asked eyeing London from the head of the Red Wood. "Positive, I'd know that fucking wet-back when I see him." London nodded looking at Clay. "Shit, how come you see this shit and my best guy doesn't?" He asked and London looked at him. "Because, your best guy was making sure Soup wasn't dead." He said and looked at him. "So, you got what I wanted?" He asked and London nodded, "Sure did." He said and took the plastic bag out of his pocket. "This is the good shit." He announced. "Sure fucking is." London said and held the Heroine in his hands. "What did you say you were going to do with it?" He asked looking at Clay. "I am going to use it to get what I want." He said and London nodded. "I just want you to keep you your end of our bargain." He said and Clay nodded. "You have my word." He said and London took the outstretched hand and shook it. "Hollywood won't know the difference." He said and nodded.

* * *

Translations: (All from Google Translator)

"**Togliersi di dosso la camicia." ***Take off your shirt.

"**Togliersi di dosso la gonna" * **Take off your Skirt.

"**Ti amo Scarlett Rose Duffy, sempre e per sempre." ***I love you Scarlett Rose Duffy, always and forever.


End file.
